Correspondence, Most Secret
by Darkpenn
Summary: Cut off from her lover and her friends, Weiss makes a fateful decision


**Correspondence, Most Secret**

 _Cut off from her lover and her friends, Weiss makes a fateful decision_

[ _Author's note: This story follows the story_ Shield and Sword, _and also relates to the story_ After the White Light, _in the Darkpenn series_ RedWhiteBlackYellow.]

Weiss Schnee lay on her bed in her room at the Schnee family mansion, sobbing. She felt as if she had cried a river of tears since she had returned – been made to return – to the mansion. She alternated between crushing sadness and volcanic anger.

But, as much as anything, she was worried. The last time she had seen Ruby, Yang, and Blake was at the safe zone in Vale, and they had all been injured. Then the company airship had come, and taken her away from them.

And away from Velvet. Every time she thought of her, the pit in her stomach grew a little deeper. Where was she now? Did she know where Weiss was? Had she survived the Battle of Beacon?

Even while her mind churned over the uncertainties, her body ached as well. She had not known it could feel like this. She had not known that she could feel such burning desire. She wanted to touch Velvet again. See her smile. Hold her. Taste her.

She tried to wipe her eyes. She wondered if she should write another letter. She had already written so many. Trying to reach ... somebody. Anybody. With long-range scroll communication impossible, she had sent letters to every address she could think of. To the home of Ruby and Yang in Patch. To Haven Academy. Even the cafe in Vale where she and Velvet used to go. She had written dozens of letters to Velvet, to various places, hoping that somehow – _somehow_ – they would reach her. She had even sent one to Glynda Goodwitch, asking her if she knew where Velvet was, and where the other members of Team RWBY were. She gave each letter to one of the servants with clear instructions, and every time she saw the servant she asked if any had arrived. The answer was always the same. None today, Miss.

Could it be that Velvet had simply given up on the relationship? Decided that it had run its course, moved on, met someone else, forgotten about her? It was fun, yes, but all good things ... It would explain why there had been no word, no communication, nothing.

She looked at the beautiful dress that someone had laid out for her. There was a social function planned for the evening, to raise funds for the reconstruction of Vale. She supposed that, since the cause was what it was, she should go to it. And she doubted that her father would accept any more excuses from her. And maybe someone would let slip a skerrick of information about the world outside this mansion, this prison. She wiped her eyes again and began to dress.

* * *

Jacques Schnee looked at the most recent letter from his daughter. It was to this ... creature ... called Velvet. He grunted. Another letter full of twisted wishes and entreaties. _Miss you terribly ... worry about you all the time ... please tell me you are still alive ... need your kisses, need you next to me ... come rescue me, my darling ..._ And so on. It was worse than the ones to those other women, Ruby and Yang and Blake. At least those ones were merely offering support and seeking information on their condition and whereabouts.

He was glad that the servant had done their duty and passed the letters on to him (in return, it should be said, for a generous bonus). And also the ones that had arrived for Weiss. The ones sent by the faunus had been just as corrupt, maybe more so, than the ones written by Weiss. _Can't stop wanting you ... feel there is nothing left for me ... my body longs for you ... don't know where you are ..._ That sort of thing. There had been others from other people and, as per his instructions, they had all been carefully re-sealed and returned to their senders, with a stamp on the front: Not Currently At This Address. Eventually, the letters had stopped.

He put Weiss' most recent letter with the pile of papers to be burned. These days, knowing about her ... perversions ... he could hardly bring himself to speak to her. Indeed, he had come to the conclusion that she was unsuitable to inherit the family business. Fortunately, there was Whitley. Who was, in any case, a much better choice. The technical arrangements might require some work but, well, that's what lawyers were for.

In fact, maybe it was unwise for Weiss to remain ... around ... at all. He had heard from the servants that she was continuing her training, in any way she could manage. Perhaps that suggested an answer. After all, training was always a bit dangerous, wasn't it?

He adjusted his tie, checked it in the mirror. There was a party to attend.

* * *

I ... _despise_... these people, thought Weiss. She was trying to keep a smile plastered on her face but doubted she was being successful. Her father was, as usual, keeping her close as he introduced her to a procession of meaningless faces.

But suddenly there was a familiar voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Schnee," said General Ironwood. He offered his hand.

 _Odd_ , she thought. _He and I have met before, several times. But he's acting as if we haven't._

She shook his hand. And then felt something small pressed into her palm. As she took her hand away she closed her fingers around it.

"I ... I'm pleased to meet you too, General," she said. "I ... I'm glad you could attend."

Her father nodded approval at her words. Then it was on to the next empty suit.

* * *

It was the end of the evening before Weiss, back in her room, and after her father had left, could unfold the note. It was not much more than a scrap of paper, and had obviously been written quickly. She assumed that General Ironwood had not known she would be there, and so had improvised.

It read: _Miss Schnee, I believe that your team-mates are likely to head to Mistral. My advice is that you should try to link up with them there. I understand that Team Coffee, including your friend V, left Vale after the battle and headed for the Borderlands, to continue the fight there. But they could be anywhere in the region, and the area is very dangerous. In any case, you should leave this house as soon as you can. Good luck. JI._

She re-read it, and re-read it again. Then she threw it into the fire.

"Mistral," she said to herself.

END

 _[Author's note: The next story in this series is the story_ Weiss Unexpected Encounter _, which also appears in the Darkpenn story series_ RedWhiteBlackYellow. _There are subsequent stories in that series, culminating in the story_ Endgame. _There is then a coda story to the series about Weiss and Velvet,_ Together.]


End file.
